1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of electrical adapters for connectors, and more particularly to an electrical adapter having grounding means having two contacting portions establishing a grounding path from two mating portions to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, single connector attachment (SCA) becomes a popular connection interface. The SCA interface was designed to provide a standard connection for system and was followed by a second version called the SCA2. Unless otherwise specified, the use of the term of SCA2 here includes both original SCA as well as its descendant, the SCA2. Generally, an SCA2 receptacle connector is mounted on a fibre channel backplane in the computer and an SCA2 plug connector is connected to a hard drive which is adapted to be attached to the fibre channel backplane for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive and the fibre channel backplane through the interconnection of such SCA2 receptacle and plug connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,887,108 issued to Wu on May 3, 2005, discloses an electrical adapter (10) adapted for interconnecting a SCA2 interface with a serial ATA interface, includes a serial advanced technology attachment (serial ATA) receptacle connector (20), a single connector attachment 2 (SCA2) plug connector (30), a printed circuit board (40) and a pair of covers (50). The serial ATA receptacle connector (20) and the SCA2 plug connector (30) are respectively electrically and mechanically connected to the printed circuit board (40). The printed circuit board (40) performs the functions of signal transmission and conversion between the serial ATA receptacle connector (20) and the SCA2 plug connector (30). The serial ATA receptacle connector (20) comprises a pair of first board locks (27) each defining a pair of resilient legs (270) adapted for inserting into a receiving hole (460) in the printed circuit board (40). The SCA2 plug connector (30) comprises a pair of second board locks (33) each defining a pair of resilient legs (334) adapted for inserting into a receiving hole (460) in the printed circuit board (40). The SCA2 plug connector (30), as shown in FIGS. 5-6 in Wu's patent, a pair of alignment posts (36) is disposed at opposite ends of the second base (34), each of which defines a channel (360) for receiving a first portion (330) of a corresponding board lock (33) and partially exposed on the outer side providing a grounding path for the complementary connector (not shown). The serial ATA receptacle connector (20), as shown in FIG. 4 in Wu's patent, the pair of board locks (27) are embedded in the housing providing no grounding path for the complementary connector (not shown).
Hence, an improved electrical adapter is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.